Into The Future
by RaihnSage
Summary: Shiznat and thier Family
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

It was another day in the Fujino\Kuga household, Natsuki opened her eyes to see that the bed was empty of her companion, she left the bed and went looking for her partner, and she found Shizuru in the living room watching a random show.

"So, you finally woke-up?" Shizuru asked her.

"Yeah, I'm missing Ayaka." Natsuki complained.

"I miss her too; the house is too quiet without her around."The two women were talking about their 2-year-old daughter, they sent her to Shizuru's older sister's house, because Shizuru might give birth to her second daughter anytime now.

"When is she planning to come out?" Natsuki asked looking at shizuru's stomach.

"I don't know."

"Shizuru, in 5 days you'll be 10 months pregnant, is that even normal?"

"We still have 5 more days, don't worry Natsuki, I'm sure she'll be born before that."

Natsuki was a bit worried, time was running out and their daughter showed no sign of coming out yet.

"I hope so; this didn't happen with Ayaka, she was born in the right time."

"Natsuki, you're worrying too much, relax."

"Okay I will, what are you watching?"

"Nothing in particular."

They watched T.V for a while; talked to each other, and then they looked at the time.

"Ara, it's almost lunch time now." Shizuru said standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsuki asked her.

"Ara? I'm going to make lunch of course."

"No, you won't do such thing, you sit here and I'll make lunch." Natsuki said pushing Shizuru back in the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Ara?"

Natsuki stood in the center of the kitchen thinking about what to cook.

"Does Natsuki need help?" she heard Shizuru say behind her.

"Shizuru! I said that you should go get some rest!"

"Hai, hai." Shizuru went back to the living room.

"What should I do? I can't even crack an egg, how the hell I'm I supposed to cook a full meal?" Natsuki said to herself.

"This is not good, I can't let Shizuru cook either, I know! I'll call Mai!" A light bulb switched on above her head, she picked up the phone and dialed Mai's number

"Moshi moshi?" a kid said.

"Hi Ryu, where is your mother?" Natsuki asked the boy.

"Upstairs, I'll call her." She waited for a good while before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Reito, how things going?"

"Fine, everything's fine."

"Is Mai here?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec."

"Natsuki." Shizuru said as she got in the kitchen.

"Shizuru, didn't I tell you to stay in the living room?"

"Natsuki, let's go to the hospital."

"What? Why? Are you not feeling well?" Then it hit her.

"OH, HOLY CRAP! LET'S GO! WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW? SHIZURU, GO TO THE CAR! I'LL GET YOUR THINGS AND…"

"Natsuki, calm down!"

"But… but, we have to go now! We've got no time to waste!"

"Natsuki I have everything ready, let's just go to the hospital."

"Hai." Natsuki put the phone down and went to the car.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mai-HiME belongs to Sunrise.

In the hospital, a doctor told them that Shizuru was about to give birth in a short time, Natsuki called Shizuru's family and they came to the hospital, except for her father who was away in a business trip.

"So, did her majesty decide to come out?" Shizuru's older sister Miyuki said sarcastically.

"Mama!" Ayaka wanted to know what was going on, Natsuki picked her up and held her close, after all it's been 4 weeks since she last saw her daughter.

"listen Shizuru, this is not the first time you give birth, so please give birth normally and don't repeat what you did the last time." Shizuru's mother, Shiori, said.

"I don't think she will, she's used to it now, but maybe she'll do it again?" Miyuki said, and Natsuki's mobile started to ring.

"Hello?" She picked it up.

"Natsuki, you called me earlier, when I picked up the phone you hanged up." It was Mai.

"Yeah, sorry, I had to go to the hospital."

"Hospital? What for? OH, DON'T TELL ME! SHIZURU IS GOING TO GIVE BIRTH?" Mai yelled, Natsuki held the phone away from her ear, Mai's yelling was too loud sometimes.

"Geez Mai, calm down."

"Alright, alright, when did it happen?"

"Before you picked up."

"I see, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Say hi to Shizuru, bye now."

"Bye." Before Natsuki hanged up Mai said:

"And Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." With that Mai hanged up.

''Huh?" Natsuki said to the dead line.

"Mama?" Ayaka said.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Let's go, I saw a vending machine in the hal.l" Miyuki said taking Ayaka from Natsuki.

"If she keeps eating these things she'll become fat." Shizuru said.

"Don't worry; after she finishes eating I'll walk her for an hour!" Miyuki said.

"What? She's only 2 years old!" Natsuki said, not believing what she just heard her sister-in-law saying.

"She can walk, can't she?" Miyuki said leaving the room with Ayaka.

"That woman! Sometimes I wander if she has any common sense!" Natsuki said, and then she remembered that Shiori was in the room.

"I don't really mean that Mrs. Fujino…"

"Relax Natsuki, I know my daughter better than anyone else." Shiori said.

"But I really…"

"Natsuki, relax." Shizuru told her, Natsuki gave up and sank in her chair.

"Shizuru, when the time comes, please don't freak out and repeat what you've done the last time." Shiori said.

"Okay."

"Seriously Shizuru, you have to give birth properly this time." Natsuki told her.

"And don't refuse to give birth when the time comes." Miyuki said entering the room.

"I thought you went for a walk?" Natsuki asked her.

"No one takes a walk in a hospital, besides your kid is too lazy; no wonder she's too chubby."

"She's perfectly fine!"

"Hai, hai."

"By the way, I had a chat with the nurse in the hall." Miyuki said.

"A chat?" Natsuki wondered, sometimes Miyuki used the strangest of words.

"Anyway, she told me that Dr. Ishido is not here, so he told the substituted doctor to deliver you, or get you to the surgery, if you repeated what you've done the last time."

"And who's the other doctor?" Shizuru asked her.

"I forgot!" Everyone looked at her.

"I really did, don't look at me like that! Ne, Ayaka, tell them to stop staring at me!"

Ayaka turned her head to her aunt.

"What is staring?"

"Forget I asked."

"Ok."

"Sometimes I wonder how I let my daughter to stay with you for a whole month." Natsuki said

"Well, you already did, so the damage is already done."

"Damage? What did you do to her?"

"Natsuki calm down." Shizuru said, if shizuru was good at teasing Natsuki, Miyuki was good at pissing her off.

"You're gonna have to find out by you own." Miyuki chirped.

"Fine!" Just then Shizuru felt that the contractions have gotten worse.

"Natsuki, can you get the doctor?"

"What for? OH CRAP! SHIZURU HANG IN THERE!" Natsuki ran out of the room, Shizuru's mother picked Ayaka up and left the room.

"Good luck sis." Miyuki said leaving the room; Natsuki came back to the room after her.

"The doctor is coming."

The said doctor walked down the hallway, this was his first time delivering someone, and he has to do it alone! He didn't even look at the patients name; he entered the room and saw his patient and her companion.

"Kuga?" He said.

"Ta... Takeda?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**In the waiting room:**

"I hope everything will be fine" Shiori said

"Yeah, I hope so too"

"Ara? Isn't that Tokiha-san?" Shiori said looking at the busty orange haired girl

"Yeah, that's her" Miyuki said

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier, it too hard to find a baby sitter these days" Mai said as she took her seat next to Miyuki and Shiori

"Where is Reito-san?" Miyuki asked her

"He's parking the car, so, is everything ok?"

"We hope so, I don't want her to repeat what she did when she was giving birth to Ayaka" Shiori said

"What happened?"

"Basically, everything was fine, until the moment of truth came, Shizuru refused to give birth" Miyuki told Mai

"What! Is that even possible? I mean, when the baby is coming there is no way to stop it" Mai said in shock

"Well, she did"

"What happened then?"

"Well, the doctor knew that this could be dangerous for the baby, so they had no choice but to get the baby out of her by surgery." Miyuki finished, then the door of Shizuru's room opened and the doctor came out, he looked slightly freaked out.

"Is everything ok? What happened?" Shiori asked him

"Yeah, everything is fine, I'll be back in a minute" he ran to his office

"I wonder what happened." Shiori wondered

**5 minutes ago in shizuru's room:**

"what are you doing here?" Natsuki yelled at Takeda

"I…I'm the doctor!"

"What!"

"Y…yeah, t… that's right"

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"N…nothing"

"Is this your first delivery?" she asked him

"Yeah, so?"

"Get out!"

"What?"

"Kuga-san?" the nurse said, in all her years she's been a nurse, this was the first time she witnessed such a thing.

"What do you mean?" Takeda asked her

"I mean, get out of the room and bring a real doctor, not you!"

"Fine!" he left the room and went to look for a _real doctor_, he found who he was looking for and pulled him from his collar to Shizuru's room

"Here, satisfied?" he told Natsuki

"Tate? What the hell is wrong with this hospital?"

"Listen Kuga, this is our job, whether you like it or not" Tate said trying to sound firm

"Like hell I'm gonna let you or Takeda touch Shizuru!"

"And why not?" Tate asked her

"Because you're both are perverted!" 

By this time, shizuru was having difficulty breathing

"Tate-sensei, Takeda-sensei, we shouldn't waste anymore time" the nurse said

"Ok, just give us a minute" Tate said as he pulled Takeda to the hall, Miyuki saw them and turned to her mother

"I think I should go find Dr.Ishido"

"Yeah, somehow, I don't trust these two doctors"

"Who would believe that Tate-kun and Takeda- Kun will be doctors?" Reito said

"Takeda, have you ever done this before?" Tate asked Takeda

"No, you?"

"Nah, but I saw it on T.V once"

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know, let's go back to the room and face our destiny!" Tate said as he returned to the room with Takeda 

"Takeda-sensei, Tate-sensei, I think by now you do realize that it's too late, the baby must be delivered now!" the nurse told them

"Yeah, we know!" Tate said _this is just like the movies, there is nothing to it_ he said to himself

_Man, what should I do?_ _I don't know how to do this!_ Takeda told himself. Before anything else could happen, the door opened and Dr. Ishido came in

"Reina-san, let's take Fujino-san to the surgery" he could tell by the look of things that it was late for a normal delivery; he wondered what was Tate and Takeda doing this whole time.

**1 hour later:**

Everyone was sitting anxiously in the waiting room, the light above the operation room's door switched off, and Dr. Ishido came out with a dark face.

"How are they?" Natsuki asked him

He looked at her with dark eyes.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: not mine!

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"They're both fine" Dr. Ishido said as he went looking for Tate and Takeda who were currently hiding somewhere.

"Tate?" said Takeda

"Yeah?"

"I think we're doomed"

"It's all your fault, you're the one that can't do anything right"

"Oh yeah? What about you? You were there too and couldn't do anything!"

"I was planning to do something, but you kept distracting me"

"Me? You're the one who freaked out once you entered the room"

"I didn't freak out, you came to me with a face that looks like you saw a ghost, I was just being concerned!" by now they were yelling at each other and it was easy for Dr. Ishido to find them, he opened the closet's door and said

"Tate-sensei, Takeda-sensei…"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Tate yelled running away with Takeda

**3 hours later in Shizuru's room:**

"So, have you named her yet?" Mai asked

"No, Shizuru haven't seen her yet, they will bring her now" Natsuki told her

"I wonder how she looks like." Shizuru wondered

"I bet she will look like you too" Natsuki said

"I don't think so; Ayaka already looks like Shizuru, so maybe the other will look like you?" Miyuki said, before Natsuki could answer her, there was a knock on the door, a nurse came in with the baby who was lying peacefully in a small bed

"For someone who is born much later than it's supposed to be born, she sure is tiny" Miyuki said looking at the small baby

"Look, she has a raven hair" Mai said

"So she might look like Natsuki after all" Reito said, Miyuki picked Ayaka up and went to the baby's side

"Look at your little sister" but Ayaka looked at the other side, everyone went silent, Shizuru motioned to Miyuki to give Ayaka to her, then Shiori stood up and took Ayaka with her

"Where are you going?" Shizuru asked her

"It's getting late, and Ayaka is getting tired" Shiori left the room with Ayaka and Miyuki

"Well, we should go too, see you later" Mai said as she left with Reito.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru,

"What?" Shizuru asked

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why are asking this?"

"I can't believe what those two bastards did; they could've hurt you and the baby"

"We're both fine Natsuki, so, what should we name her?" Shizuru looked at the baby who was waking up; she opened her eyes which were an adorable emerald green

"She looks like you" Shizuru said

"Yeah"

"Can you pick her up?"

"No" Natsuki was terrified of carrying little babies; Shizuru knew this and decided to tease Natsuki a little.

"Why not?"

"Because I… I just can't Shizuru"

"Natsuki, ikezu! You don't want me to see my daughter closely" Shizuru started to sob

"Shizuru! No it's not like that!" Natsuki panicked

"Then what is it?"

"Well… umm… I… I…"

"See? You won't even admit why you won't let me see her!" Shizuru sobbed more

"No it's not that! Look, I'll call someone to give her to you!"

"Ara, is Natsuki still afraid of carrying newborn kids?" Shizuru said with a face that was clear of any crying

"No I'm not! Anyway, we haven't decided what to name her yet" Natsuki changed the subject.

"Well, how about Natsuki Jr.?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said with a flushed face

"What?"

"We're not calling her Natsuki Jr."

"Why not? She looks like you"

"Well Ayaka looks like you and I didn't suggest calling her Shizuru Jr.!"

"Fine, fine, what should we call her then?"

"I don't know"

Shizuru looked at the baby and thought for a good name for her

"Let's call her Saeko" Shizuru said

"Saeko Kuga Fujino, I like it! I can't wait when we'll go back home, Ayaka will be happy to come back with us and her little sister"

"I don't think so; it'll be dangerous to leave the two of them alone in one place"

"Why?"

"Ayaka is jealous of Saeko"

"Why? We love them both equally"

"Try explaining that to a 2 years old"

"Oh" Natsuki was speechless

"Believe me, a jealous child is a very dangerous thing" Shizuru was very sure of what she was saying, Natsuki wondered if she was talking from personal experience.

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why won't you give Saeko to me?"

"I can't! What if I dropped her? I mean, she's too tiny, I never saw a baby that small"

"So, Natsuki is afraid of carrying little babies"

"No I'm not! I told you, she's too tiny"

"Well, when Ayaka was born you refused to carry her, and as I believe her size was decent"

"Shizuru, you're the last person that that talks about Ayaka's birth"

"Why is everyone saying the same thing? It was my first time giving birth, and I didn't know what to do"

"Oh yeah? When Mai gave birth to Ryu she did it normally, and it was her first time"

"I gave birth normally too"

"Shizuru, one of the nurses ended up with a dislocated shoulder, and the doctor ended up with a broken nose, you call that normal?"

"Mou, Natsuki ikezu!" Shizuru pouted

"What did I do now?"

"Fu fu fu"

"Shizuru!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

Disclaimer: Not mine!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kyoske Fujino entered his mansion, to his surprise no one was there, when he was about to ask one of the maids the main door opened and his wife, daughter and granddaughter came in

"Kyo-chan!" Ayaka ran towards her grandfather

"Where have you all been?" ha asked picking Ayaka up

"In the hospital" Shiori told him

"What for?"

"Shizuru gave birth"

"Really? How was it? I hope no one got injured this time"

"It went fine, no injuries"

"Good, so Aya-chan, did you see your sister?" Ayaka nodded

"Is she beautiful?" this time Ayaka shook her head from side to side

"Why do I feel that I'll witness what happened 20 years ago?" Kyoske said remembering

"Why do I feel that you're talking about me?" Miyuki said

"Well, he is talking about you, did you forgot what you've done to your poor sister?" Shiori said

"Anyway, what did they name the baby?" Kyoske changed the subject

"They haven't named her yet" Miyuki said

"Those two are really weird, they had nine months and a half of thinking and they haven't chose a proper name"

2 days later:

"We're finally back home" Natsuki said as Shizuru placed Saeko in her bed

"Where is Ayaka?" Shizuru asked

"Watching T.V"

The two of them went to the living room; Ayaka was sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"What should we do or say to her?" Natsuki whispered to Shizuru

"Just act normally"

"Ok" Natsuki went to the couch and sat next to Ayaka

"What are you watching?" before Ayaka could answer, the phone rang and Ayaka picked it up.

"Moshi moshi" Ayaka said

"Hai" she said again, Natsuki wondered who is the person on the other side

"Mama!" Ayaka yelled

"What?" Shizuru said coming to the living room

"It's Kyo-chan" Ayaka gave the phone to Shizuru

"You know, you should be more respectful towards you grandparents" Natsuki told Ayaka, Ayaka just stared at her

"You know what I mean, right?" the same look remained on Ayaka's face

"I guess you don't"

"Na-Chan?" Ayaka said

"What?"

"Why did you bring the baby with you?"

"Well, this is her house too, where do you want her to go?"

"Return her to where she came from"

"What? That's impossible"

"Why?"

"Umm… well… you see…" Natsuki stuttered with her face red

"Ara, why is my Natsuki stuttering?" Shizuru said coming back to the living room and sitting on the couch next to Natsuki and Ayaka

"Shizuru, help me!"

"What's wrong?"

"Ayaka wants to know why we can't get Saeko to where she came from!" Natsuki's face got redder than before

"Speaking of which, Ayaka, you should go see your sister" Shizuru said

"I don't want to"

"but in the hospital she was so upset, she told me that she wants to see you, she was upset that her big sister didn't see her" Shizuru wanted to break the ice between her daughters.

"Come on" she picked Ayaka up and went to Saeko's room

"They left me all alone" Natsuki pouted.

In Saeko's room, Shizuru was standing next to Saeko's bed holding Ayaka in her arms.

"So, what do you thing of her?"

"Small, she's very small" Ayaka said

"Yeah, that's why she needs you to protect her; you're her big sister now"

Ayaka nodded, Natsuki was watching them from the door, she was glad that Ayaka have accepted Saeko; Shizuru left the room with Ayaka who went to play in her room.

"I'm glad that things went ok, see Shizuru, there is no reason for you to get concerned, Ayaka won't hurt Seako, she said that she'll protect her" Natsuki said happily, Shizuru wondered if there was any brain in her beautiful wife's head.

"Natsuki, who's in their right mind, would take a 2 years old word for granted?"

"But she just…"

"She said it, but that doesn't mean that she'll do it"

"Do you mean that she was lying?"

"No, she said that because Saeko was sleeping, when Saeko is awake or with us, Ayaka will change her mind"

"I still don't get it, but, what the heck"

"Mama, I'm hungry" Ayaka said coming out of her room, Shizuru looked at the time

"Ara, Ara, it's almost dinner time"

"Let's order something" Natsuki said with pleading eyes

"Fine, I'm not in mood for cooking anyway"

"Really? You're the best Shizuru!" Natsuki threw her arms around Shizuru, who smiled, returned the hug, and wondered if she had 2 kids, or 3 kids.

After the food arrived, they set it on the table, Natsuki went to the kitchen to bring her mayo jar, and she started to pour the mayo on her food when Ayaka said

"Na-Chan, why do like to eat white mud?" Natsuki was speechless, of all insults her mayo have received, this one was the worse, she turned to Shizuru

"How can she that about my mayo?" Natsuki said with teary eyes

"Now now, Natsuki-Chan, she's only a child, she don't really mean it" Shizuru said patting Natsuki's head

"Really?"

"Really"

The dinner went quietly after that, Shizuru and Natsuki went to their room after they tucked Ayaka in, Natsuki lied in bed, she was exhausted, Shizuru lied down next to her

"Are you tired?" Shizuru asked

"Yeah" Natsuki turned to her side hugging Shizuru

"I missed you" Natsuki said

"I'm here now, we have the whole night to spend together" Shizuru lifted Natsuki's chin, she leaned to kiss her, but before that they heard a crying.

"I almost forgot that we can't be at rest now" Natsuki said, turning to her other side, pulling the blanket to her chin

"No Natsuki, this time you'll come with me whenever Saeko wakes up at night" Shizuru said rising from bed

"Why?"

"Because you're her mother too" she pulled Natsuki to her feet and dragged her to Saeko's room.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise, not me

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise, not me.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning, Shizuru was sitting on the couch with Saeko lying next to her; Ayaka was watching T.V on the floor. Natsuki was still sleeping in her room.

"Mama, I'm hungry" Ayaka said, it was almost 10:30, they were waiting for Natsuki to wake up to have breakfast, but Natsuki was still sleeping.

"You're right, I'll go to wake Natsuki up" Shizuru rose to her feet and took Saeko with her, she will not risk leaving her under Ayaka's mercy, she entered the room and went to her sleeping beauty's side

"Natsuki, wake up" Natsuki grumbled and turned to her side

"Natsuki" Shizuru tried again, this time she got no answer

"Why do you like to be woken up in the hard way?" Shizuru said to no one in particular

"Ayaka!" she yelled, Ayaka was in the room in no time

"I want you to wake her up" Ayaka nodded, Shizuru left the bedroom to put Saeko in her bed, then she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her hungry girls.

Back in the bedroom, Ayaka was standing next to Natsuki's bedside

"Na-Chan" she called, she got no respond

"Na-Chan" she said in a louder voice, again, Natsuki didn't stir, Ayaka remembered that someone said to splash water on the sleeping person's face to wake them up, she went to the bathroom, but the sink was too high for her, she sighed and went back to the bedroom, she climbed up the bed and started to jump next to Natsuki's head, causing Natsuki's head to move up and down, Natsuki opened her eyes from the movement and saw the room moving around her

"Earthquake!!" Natsuki yelled as she ducked to the floor

"Ara?" Shizuru said from the doorway, she wondered if Ayaka failed to wake Natsuki up, when she reached the door, she hears Natsuki yell and jump to the floor and Ayaka standing next to Natsuki's pillow.

"What's going on?" shizuru asked

"Shizuru, get down! It's an earthquake!!" Natsuki yelled from her position on the floor

"It's not an earthquake Natsuki, Ayaka was jumping next to your head, that's all"

Natsuki glared daggers at her daughter

"Why you little…" She jumped on the bed to catch Ayaka, who sensed the danger and ran towards Shizuru

"Mama, save me!" she hid behind Shizuru

"Be a man and come out here" Natsuki said from the bed

"Ara? But Ayaka is a girl, where did Natsuki got the idea that she's a boy?"

"It's not that! It's just a saying, I didn't mean anything" that was too much talking and thinking for Natsuki, she just woke up, her brain wasn't functioning well and Shizuru wasn't being easy on her.

"Shizuru, I'm hungry and sleepy, can't we talk about this later?" Natsuki said pulling the blanket to her chin

"Is Natsuki thinking about going back to sleep?"

"Yeah" before Natsuki knew it, she was being dragged out of bed to the dining room.

"I want to sleep" Natsuki whined sitting on her chair

"Did Natsuki not get enough sleep last night?" Shizuru asked as she was placing Ayaka in her high chair

"How could I sleep well? That brat was crying the whole night long!"

"Mou, Natsuki ikezu! How can you call a baby brat?" Shizuru faked a hurt expression

"No, Shizuru! I didn't mean that, it's just…"

"What is it then?" Shizuru asked in a hurt voice

"I… it's just that, I can't sleep well at night…"

"So Natsuki wish that we didn't have her? Ikezu!" Shizuru let some tears run down her cheeks

"No! I really do love her! And I don't regret having her!" Natsuki ran out of the dining room in a hurry, she came back in a few seconds with Saeko in her arms

"Ara, Natsuki, you carried her all the way here?" Shizuru said without any trace of crying

"What?" Natsuki looked at Saeko and realized what she did

"Oh, SHIZURU TAKE HER FROM ME! SHE WILL FALL! I CAN ALREADY FEEL HER SLIPPING!" Natsuki freaked out, Shizuru decided that Natsuki had enough, so she took Saeko from her, after they all settled on the table, Shizuru went to put Saeko in her bed again, when she came back to the dining room, she hears Natsuki and Ayaka argue about Natsuki's mayonnaise, Natsuki rose from her chair and took the mayo jar and a spoon and went to Aayaka's side

"You'll change your mind after you taste it, right Shizuru?" Natsuki held a spoonful of mayonnaise in front of Ayaka's face

"no comment" Shizuru watched as Ayaka ate the mayo from the spoon, in 2 seconds, her face turned green, she picked up her bottle and drank the milk to erase the taste from her mouth.

"Eww" she said

"Eww?" Natsuki said in a crushed voice, Ayaka nodded, Natsuki looked at Shizuru

"She said eww…" Natsuki went to a corner and sat there facing the wall

"No one likes my mayo, everybody hates it" Natsuki murmured to her, Shizuru went to Natsuki's side and hugged her heart broken puppy

"Natsuki, we do like your mayo, just in a different way"

"Really?"

"Really"

Everyone settled on the table again, this time everything was quite.

"Natsuki, my family will visit us today" Shizuru said to her dazed wife, Natsuki was still sleepy after all.

"Really? When will they come?"

"In 2 hours"

"I'll go change then" Natsuki went to the bedroom to change from her PJ's, she put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt, she was in a dark mood today, thanks to a certain 1 week old girl, after changing, she lied in bed and dozed off.

"Na-Chan" Ayaka called as she entered the room, and saw the sleeping figure on the bed

"Na-Chan, I'll put make-up on you, ne?" with that Ayaka went to dig through all her mother's makeup, she took everything she could and went to the bed to work on Natsuki's face.

When Ayaka finished, she looked at Natsuki's face and nodded in satisfaction, she returned everything to it's place and left the room.

Natsuki heard Shizuru calling her; she shot her eyes open and went to Shizuru

"What is it Shizuru?" she said entering the kitchen, Shizuru looked at Natsuki and burst out laughing

"What's wrong?" Natsuki was confused, why would Shizuru laugh suddenly? This was so unlike her, before Shizuru could answer, the bell rang

"Can you answer the door?" Shizuru said wiping her tears

"Yeah" Natsuki went to open the door for her in-laws, she opened the door, before she could open her mouth to greet them, and they burst out laughing too

"I… can't m… miss… this" Miyuki said while laughing, she took out her phone and took a picture of the dumbfounded Natsuki

What's going on here? Why is everyone laughing at me? Natsuki thought, the let them in and went to the bathroom to see what was wrong with her, when she saw her face, she screamed on top of her lungs:

"AYAKA!!"

The said girl was currently hiding behind her grandfather, a very fuming Natsuki came to the living room, and she spotted the 2 years old brat hiding behind Kyoske

"Come here" she picked up her daughter and went to the bed room with her.

"Kyo-chan!" Ayaka yelled before Natsuki closed the door.

"Is it like this everyday?" Miyuki asked Shizuru

"Almost" Shizuru answered giving Saeko to her father, Kyoske took the baby and looked at her, she was sleeping peacefully with her tiny hands clenched into little fists, he was looking at her for a good wile, it was hard for him to stop looking at her, and she looked so cute.

"I wonder what's going on in there, they've been in the room for a good while now" Shiori said, as if on cue, they heard the door open and Ayaka came running to Shizuru

"Mama, look what Na-Chan did to me!" Shizuru tried not to laugh at her daughter's face.

"That'll teach you not to mess with people's faces while they're asleep!" Natsuki said as she passed the living room on her way to the bath room to wash that mess from her face, Ayaka followed her to the bathroom

"Me too" she said pointing towards the sink, after all, she's only 2, her vocabulary is limited

"Wait until I finish"

But alas, no matter how hard Natsuki tried to wash her face, it still won't go away

"Shizuru! It won't go away, no matter how hard I wash it!" Natsuki went back to the living room

"Ara, that's because it's water proof"

"W…why did you buy a water proof make-up?" Natsuki asked in dread, she's not even sure that this thing will be washed anyway.

"To make it last longer?" Miyuki said sarcastically

"Don't worry Natsuki; you'll be able to wash it in 12 hours"

"12 HOURS?! What I'm I supposed to do until then?"

Before Shizuru could answer, Saeko woke up and started to cry

"Why is she crying?" Kyoske wondered looking at the crying baby in his arms

"I don't know" Shizuru went to her father's side and took Saeko in her arms, the girl calmed down immediately.

"See? There is nothing wrong with her, she just wants her mommy" Miyuki said.

"She's too small" Kyoske said looking at his youngest grand daughter

Natsuki felt a tug on her sleeve; she looked and saw Miyuki winking at her

"Ne Ayaka, I wanna see your new toy" Miyuki said

"Me too, let's go and play with it" Natsuki said, their plan was successful; the 3 of them went to Ayaka's room to play.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that evening, Natsuki threw her self on the bed and sighed in exhaustion

"I'm too tired" indeed, she was tired from all day's activities, but before she could close her eyes, Saeko started to cry

"Not again! Shizuru, I wanna take tonight off"

"Ara, ara, I'll count to 3"

"Fine!" Natsuki rose to her feet and went with Shizuru to Saeko's room.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Mai-HiME belongs to sunrise.

A\N: I apologize for the late update, I know that you're all mad at me right now for not updating, but this chapter is finally here.

* * *

When people say that your kids are not the same, they were probably right.

Shizuru Fujino was helpless for the first time in her life. She thought that she already knew all about children after having Ayaka, but what was happening now proved to her that she nothing about them.

A 4- months- old Saeko was crying loudly, no matter what Shizuru did, she wouldn't stop crying.

"Why won't you stop crying?" Shizuru asked with tears in her eyes

* * *

Natsuki and Ayaka were on their way to their house, Ayaka wanted to go to the park earlier so Natsuki took her there since Shizuru was busy bathing Saeko.

They entered the house and took their shoes off, well; actually Natsuki took their shoes off, since Ayaka was only capable of recognizing her own shoes.

"Tadayma!" Ayaka yelled, but they received no answer

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called entering the living room

"Na-Chan, where is mama?" Ayaka wondered too

"Don't worry, she's probably taking a bath, here, watch some cartoons" Natsuki switched the T.V on. Ayaka nodded and Natsuki went upstairs to look for Shizuru.

When she reached their bedroom she could hear a faint crying, she opened the door and saw Saeko lying on their bed and Shizuru sitting next to her crying

"Shizuru! What's wrong?" Natsuki said worriedly, Shizuru rarely cried, and this was definitely different than her teasing.

"Shizuru, please tell me what's wrong" Natsuki said hugging her, after Shizuru have calmed down she told Natsuki that Saeko was crying and she didn't know what to do to make her stop. Natsuki chuckled upon hearing this and said

"Who would've believed that the ex-kaichou of Fuuka Academy will freak out over something like this?" Natsuki giggled heading to the door

"Na-tsu-ki!" Shizuru said with her face slightly flushed

"Nani? Oi Shizuru, why are you blushing?!"

Indeed, Shizuru was blushing, but she won't let herself be in Natsuki's position, she is the teaser, and Natsuki is the blusher, not the other way around. She dismissed that thought as she left the bedroom with Saeko who was smiling widely.

"Are you ok now?" Natsuki asked as Shizuru entered the living room

"Ara, is Natsuki that concerned about me?" Shizuru said with a hint of teasing

"Baka! You were crying for real, I thought that something was wrong!"

"And why would Natsuki think that?"

"Shizuru, you were freaking out only because Saeko was crying"

"Do I have to mention that Natsuki never carried Saeko? Not even once?"

"Umm… well…t… that's different" Natsuki stuttered, she regretted trying to make Shizuru blushing again, it seems that Shizuru have developed some kind of immunity against Natsuki's teasing

"How come?" Shizuru pushed, she won't stop her attack until she saw a satisfying blush on Natsuki's face

"Well… s… she moves a lot, I can't carry her if she was moving!" Natsuki came up with something

"Ara, as far as I know, she never moves when I carry her, but how will Natsuki know? She never carried her before"

"No! That's not it! Besides, it's better when you carry her"

"Why is that?" _gotcha _Shizuru thought

"Umm… well…" Natsuki stuttered blushing, but Shizuru wasn't satisfied yet

"What is it my Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru said in a husky voice

"Shizuru! What's with that tone?!" Natsuki's blush deepened

"Ara, what's wrong my dear Natsuki?"

"Stop it"

"Stop what? I haven't done anything _yet_"

"So you were planning on doing something!" Natsuki imagined what Shizuru might, or probably will do to her, which caused a major blush to appear on her face

"Ara, why is Natsuki blushing? Is she thinking about something perverted?"

"Iie!!" by this point Natsuki's face was completely bright red; she couldn't take all the heat in her face and passed out

"Ara, ara, maybe I've gone a little far?"

* * *

When Natsuki opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she was in their bedroom, the second thing was, she felt someone on top of her, she took a look at that thing and she saw a small raven head.

"Saeko? What are you doing here?" of course, a 4-months- old child couldn't speak

"Damn it! How I'm I supposed to leave the room now?" she turned her head to the side, and saw another small sleeping figure

"Ayaka? What the hell is going on?!"

She looked around her, and noticed that Shizuru wasn't in the room with her, and then she noticed a note on the bedside table next to her:

_Dear Natsuki,_

_I have some business to take care of; I'll probably come back later._

_Please take good care of the children,_

_With love,_

_Shizuru_

It took a few seconds for Natsuki to fully understand the situation

"Me? Alone with the children?" she muttered to herself, then

"SHIZURU!!" she yelled on top of her lungs, which definitely woke up her sleeping children

"What?" Ayaka asked in surprise, and Saeko – being Saeko- started to cry immediately.

* * *

"Hahahahahaha! Poor Natsuki" Miyuki said between fits of laugher, Shizuru was trying hard not burst out laughing like her sister, and it was amusing to watch Natsuki trying to take care of the children all alone

"God, this is better than any comedy sitcom ever" Miyuki said wiping her eyes, it was her idea after all.

She have called Shizuru last night, and told her about her plan, and at morning, she came early and planted the cameras around the house, and took Shizuru with her, and here they are, watching a live Natsuki show from her apartment.

Sure, Shizuru wasn't approving this 100 but, it was interesting to see how will Natsuki act in such situation

"Oh my god, look how'll she get Saeko out of the room, poor baby!" Miyuki pointed looking at the screen, indeed; Natsuki had a very strange idea of moving her daughter around the house without carrying her.

"Ara, that's a little dangerous, don't you think?"

"Not really, but I wonder how'll she go dawn the stairs, she'll probably drop her"

"Ara, Ara, I'm starting to get worried"

"No worries even thought Natsuki-Chan is a total idiot when it comes to children, but I know that she won't do anything to hurt her babies" Miyuki reassured her

"I know that, but, isn't it a little cruel to do this to her?"

"Not at all, she'll have to learn how to take care of children someday"

"Well, if you say so" Shizuru turned her attention to the screen again; she was interested to know how will her wife get out of this sticky situation all by herself.

* * *

Natsuki was so… well, there isn't a proper word to describe how she was feeling, but she was standing next to her bed, trying to calm down her crying children, she knew that trying to calm down Saeko is an impossibility, not even Shizuru could calm her dawn sometimes, so she moved to the easy target, Ayaka.

"Ayaka, calm down" she said hugging her daughter

"I didn't mean to scare you" she patted Ayaka's back, after a while, Ayaka seemed to calm down a little

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to yell like that" she said softly, Ayaka slowly nodded her head

"Where is mama?"

"Well, she's out; she said that she'll comeback later tonight"

Ayaka nodded in understanding, as much as Natsuki wanted to go downstairs to eat something, she realizes that Saeko was still crying, she'll have to find a way to make her stop her crying, or , she might not be able to have breakfast today.

"Saeko, calm down" she said as she patted Saeko's soft chubby cheek, but she doubted that Saeko even heard her, after sometime later, Natsuki decided to go to the kitchen to try to prepare some breakfast, as she went to the door, she realized that she can't leave Saeko in the room by herself, she thought of a way to move her daughter without carrying her, but she failed, then she had an idea.

She brought some small blanket, and pulled Saeko on it, then she slowly lowered the blanket to the floor, this way, she'll move her daughter around the house without having to carry her, her plan was successful until she reached the stairs, there is no way she'll get downstairs dragging her baby like that, she stood at the top of the stairs thinking, but her thoughts were interrupted by both Saeko and Ayaka's crying

"Now what?!"

She did all she can to make them stop their crying, but they wouldn't stop, Natsuki felt that she was going to cry too, but she have to pull herself together and find a way out of this.

She dragged Saeko with her to the bedroom again, she left the room and stood in the hall trying to think of how to make her daughters stop crying, after a while, she couldn't come up with anything, then she had an idea, she grabbed her phone and called Mai.

"Hey Mai" she greeted

"Natsuki, is everything ok? You sound kinda desperate"

"I AM DESPIRATE!! Mai, I need your help, can come over here as soon as you can?"

"Hang in there Natsuki, I'll be here soon!"

15 minutes later, the door bell rang, Natsuki ran towards the door, and opened it for Mai and her boys

"Natsuki, what's wrong?"

"Mai, Shizuru left for some work and left me alone here with the children! They've been crying for the last 20 minutes, they won't stop no matter what I did" Natsuki sounded as she was going to start crying too

"Don't worry Natsuki, let's start from the beginning, kids must have a reason to cry, have you fed them?" Mai asked as she headed towards the girl's crying voice

"No, I couldn't take Saeko downstairs"

'' And you expect them NOT to cry?! Anyways, have you changed their diapers?"

"Diapers!?" Natsuki said in horror

"Natsuki!! Are you an idiot or what?! You haven't fed them nor changed their diapers yet! How do expect them to react?"

"I… I don't know"

"There is no point in talking about this, Ryu, sit here with your brother" Mai told her 3- years old son as she picked up Saeko and went to the children's room, Natsuki followed her with Ayaka.

After changing the kids' diapers and clothes, they headed downstairs to prepare breakfast.

* * *

Else where (Miyuki's apartment)

"Aww, Mai-san's presence will ruin all the fun!" Miyuki whined.

Shizuru was relieved when Mai came, at least some one capable will keep an eye on the children now.

"But it's better than having Natsuki watch them all by herself"

"But it was fun!" Miyuki insisted, Shizuru sighed as she turned her attention back to the screen

"It's not fun at all; I prefer to be there, my poor Natsuki looks like she's going to snap at any moment now"

"She won't snap now that she has Mai-san with her" she turned her attention back to the screen.

**After some minutes of watching. **

"Ara, I think I should go back home, I never saw Ayaka this upset before" Shizuru said after seeing a very upset Ayaka who was even refusing to sit in her highchair.

"You're leaving already?" Miyuki asked as she saw Shizuru leaving the apartment

"I have to, my family needs me" with that Shizuru was out of the apartment and heading to her car.

* * *

Back in the house, things were in total chaos, Saeko was still crying, she had stopped for a while, but she resumed her favorite activity after a short rest.

Ayaka wasn't crying like before, but she was too upset, she refused to sit in her highchair, and she also refused to have her breakfast, instead, she was sitting next to Natsuki who was currently concentrating on keep feeding Saeko like Mai had taught her.

she wondered how long will she be able to survive like this, she also realized that Shizuru is so important to the family, she kept order in the house, and made sure that everyone was comfortable.

After she finished feeding Saeko, who had finally stopped crying, she turned to Ayaka, to be honest with herself, Natsuki didn't know how to approach her daughter, she have never seen her this upset before, but she'll try her best, she won't leave her little girl starving.

Slowly, she picked up Ayaka and placed her on the counter, Ayaka seemed to have a hate relationship with her highchair at the moment, Natsuki got a small jar of baby food from the cupboard above, and started to feed Ayaka, who refused to eat at first, but eventually she gave in and ate her food.

By the time Natsuki finished feeding Ayaka, Mai has already left after making sure that everything was ok, as Natsuki was heading back to the living room with Ayaka, she heard the front door open and Shizuru came in.

As if on cue, both Natsuki and Ayaka were in Shizuru's arms in almost no time, after a short while, Shizuru placed Ayaka on the couch and tended to her still-traumatized-from-all- previous-events wife.

Natsuki almost couldn't believe that Shizuru was back, but before Shizuru could 'make it up' for Natsuki, she placed her wife in the couch and went to remove all the cameras that her sister has planted.

xxxXXXxxx

at a very late hour that night, Miyuki was bored, so very bored, she hoped that Shizuru have forgot to remove at least one of the cameras, but she couldn't see anything, Shizuru have probably removed everything, but before she turned off the TV, she heard something, it wasn't clear at first, but when she turned up the volume she could hear clearly, first, she heard some panting, or more like gasping, then there was some moaning and

"Mmmmm, don't stop Shizuru, please…"

"as my Natsuki wishes"

Then

"Ahhhhhhh, Shi… Shizuru…. Please…. Ahhh"

At this point Miyuki turned off the TV and went to her room, hoping to forget what she just heard.

**TBC**

* * *

A\N: whew, I never thought that this chapter would turn out like this, but I feel that it's a little bad, I'm not satisfied with it, so tell me what you think, on another note, I'm afraid to tell you that I'm running out of coughideascough, so, if you have any ideas you want me to write about, don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
